A Dream
by Pauls-Princess-Sydney
Summary: Stephanie McMahon and Triple H's marrige is perfect, untill she has a dream, unrolling lies, betrail, and hatered. R/R!
1. A Dream

A/N: Hey everyone! Well here is another little fan fic to enjoy! Lolz! Ok well at the end there is a little note, and to finish the story I need to know what you think I should do! Please review and tell me!  
  
A Dream  
  
"I love you" Stephanie whispered to an old picture of Hunter. She longed to hear him say those sweet words to her again, but she knew it would never happen. She had lied to him, about the most emotional and sacred thing she could, being pregnant. Her best friend Trish was the only one who knew the darkness behind the "lie". Maybe telling Hunter would save the marriage, but she dared not to tell him. It would only hurt him more.  
  
Stephanie put the box of old memories she shared with Hunter back under her bed. "I can't keep doing this to myself. I need to throw the box away" she said to herself. Truth was she said it every time she closed the box, but she couldn't, or wouldn't let go. She still needed to feel like a part of him. Stephanie turned the light off and climbed into her bed. The same bed she and Hunter shared just 2 months ago. As she slept she dreamed of the night she told Trish the truth behind the pregnancy.  
  
***The Dream/Flashback***  
  
"Steph, its ok, calm down and tell me what happened." Trish tried to calm down her sobbing friend.  
  
Stephanie stopped crying so hard and started to tell Trish. "Trish, I was pregnant."  
  
"What do you mean u 'were' pregnant? How come you didn't tell me about this? Does Hunter know? What happened? Was it Hunters?" Trish instantly started questioning her on the big news she just received.  
  
"I had a miscarriage 3 months in. I didn't tell anyone because I wanted to make sure. I wanted to make sure Hunter was ok before I told him this life changing news. I wanted to make sure it was the right timing." Stephanie started sobbing again. Trish hugged her, then she started again. "Of course it was Hunters, you know I did not, and would never cheat on him."  
  
"Have you told Hunter about the miscarriage? You two are re-doing your wedding vows on Monday, that's 3 days away."  
  
"I know Trish, I am so confused. I haven't told him yet.I'm scared to. What if he wants to end the marriage, what if, what if." Stephanie started to sob again.  
  
"Shhhhhh Steph, you know Hunter loves you and would never do that to you. You guys are just having a rough time, he will get over it. He will support you its ok. You need to tell him though." Trish said as she hugged Stephanie.  
  
"Trish.I heard, I heard him talking on the phone with Shawn." She said with tears in here eyes. "He said.that if it wasn't for the baby, he would.." She started to cry harder, "he would leave me; the trouble wasn't worth it anymore." Stephanie really began sobbing now. "Trish I need this, I need to save my marriage, I don't want him to leave me, I love him so much, he is my life."  
  
Trish knew this was true. She had heard her friend Shawn on the phone asking "you would seriously leave her?" She didn't know who he was talking to, and it was none of her business so she didn't ask. "Shhhhhh it will be ok Steph." She said holding her friend. She now had tears in here eyes.  
  
"I'm not going to tell him. Monday night after we renew the vowels and go back to the hotel I will make him make me pregnant. That way it will all work out. He only thinks I am like 2 weeks along. It will work out. It will." Stephanie said as if she was trying to make herself believe that. Trish nodded, she would help in any way she could.  
  
***End of Dream/Flashback***  
  
Stephanie woke up in tears. She looked over to her side, hoping, praying the whole thing was just a bad dream. He would be there; she hesitated to open her eyes, then she finally did holding her breath almost afraid.  
  
*ok guys do you want me to make this a longer fan fic, which would make it like "how the love flows" very up and down with happy and sad. Or I can make it short and sweet. You choose! Review and tell me!!!!!!* 


	2. Awakened

A/N: Ok well you all have made it clear-you want another long fan fic! Well you are going to get one! I hope you all enjoy! And please if you have any suggestions or anything let me know! Enjoy! Ciao!  
  
Chapter 2-Awakened  
  
He wasn't there. She started to cry hard. She wished with everything he was still there with her. She closed her eyes then opened them again to make sure. No he still wasn't there.  
  
"Stephanie what's wrong? Why are you crying?" He said with concern and out of breath.  
  
"HUNTER" She screamed. She jumped out of bed and hugged him.  
  
"Are you ok sweetie? I came running here as soon as I hear you start crying, I was downstairs cooking you breakfast.  
  
That made Stephanie cry more and hold him tighter. But they were more relief tears. "Yes I am ok now, I just had this horrible nightmare that we got a divorce because I lied to you about being pregnant at our renewal of our wedding vowels and" Stephanie rambled  
  
"Its ok sweetie calm down. Shh. I would never be stupid enough to divorce you. I love you Stephanie Marie McMahon, with all my heart." He said whipping the tears from Stephanie's eyes and kissing her on the forehead.  
  
"I love you too Hunter. And you know I would never heart you, or make you sad. I feel so lucky to have you, I am so blessed. I'm so sorry I haven't been a good wife."  
  
"Steph, sweetie, what are you talking about? You have been the best wife! And I am the lucky, and blessed one. We have been over it before. I know you would never intentionally hurt me, you aren't capable of that, you are too sweet." Hunter said, and then kissed Stephanie. "Now stay here in bed! I have a surprise!"  
  
Hunter brought up a huge breakfast he cooked, along with fresh orange juice, and flowers for Stephanie to have in bed. Stephanie realized how much she loved him; he was always doing sweet, romantic things for her. He left her notes just saying he loved her around the house and in her office. He always planed romantic evenings for them. He was too good to be true, she thought.  
  
After having breakfast, and working out Stephanie went to have lunch with her best friend Trish. She had to tell her about the dream.  
  
"Hey Trish!" Trish was waiting at the outdoor café in SoHo for Stephanie. It was one of their favorite places to go when they were in New York, and after or before they always went shopping in the great SoHo stores. They loved it so much because it was in the heart of everything, but still quite. They loved to sit outside and people watch. "I have to tell you about this dream I had!"  
  
"Oh do tell!" Stephanie told Trish about her dream. "Wow Steph, that's pretty heavy."  
  
"I know" Stephanie said taking a bite of her salad, "it seemed SO real, it is still haunting me."  
  
"It was just a dream Steph, it's not like that's going to happen. I mean you and Hunter have been married for what 3 years now? You two have the perfect relationship. And are you planning on renewing your wedding vowels?"  
  
"No.but I don't know, it just bugs me. It was like a reality check, what if things really aren't what they seem to be?"  
  
"Steph if it is really eating at you that much we should stop by that physic and dream reader over on 32nd. She does all the celebrities, and Madonna is one of her best friends, and biggest clients!"  
  
"That sounds perfect; do you have time after this?"  
  
"Yeah, let's pay and get out of here!"  
  
Stephanie and Trish paid the tab and left to see Madame Clio, "Celebrities Favorite Physic.and most importantly Dream Analyzer"  
  
"Ahh, Trish! How are you? What can I help you with today?"  
  
Stephanie questionably looked at her friend with a raised eyebrow. Trish looked back with a innocent smile.  
  
"Hi Madame Clio, well actually it's my best friend Stephanie McMahon, a dream has been bothering her, and you are the best so we came to you!"  
  
"Ahh child, come with me. Madame Clio can help your troubles." Stephanie went into the room with Madame Clio. "Now tell me child, what has been bothering you?"  
  
Stephanie told her about the dream, and waited to hear what Madame Clio had to say about it.  
  
"The dream, it is a big one. It is telling you something about Trish. She might know more than you think. You confine everything in her, no?"  
  
"I do...what do you mean she may know more than I think?"  
  
"More on the subject of your husband, Hunter, but it is also telling you she is trying to be a good friend, to help you at whatever you need."  
  
Stephanie was confused; Trish knew more about Hunter than her? What was she talking about? "What about my husband leaving me?"  
  
"Ahh, that my child." Stephanie got a scared look on her face. "That is telling you to be truthful with him, lying to him would cause many problems." Stephanie thought *no shit*.  
  
"Does it mean we are going to get a divorce?"  
  
"Not necessarily, if nothing in the dream is relating to your life now then probably not. Would you like me to read your tarot cards?"  
  
"I would love you to, but I have to get going, I will come back though!" With that Stephanie paid and left with Trish. She kept thinking about what Madame Clio had told her; that Trish knew more than she thought about Hunter. It would never cross her mind that her husband was having an affair with her best friend. 


	3. Behind Backs

A/N: Hey everyone! So sorry it has taken forever to get this chapter done, but life has been crazy! I promise to get them out much soon from now on! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 3-Behind Backs  
  
It had been about 3 months since Stephanie had that horrible dream. Everything with Hunter and her had been just perfect. Stephanie never could forget though what Madame Clio had said about Trish knowing more about Hunter. She decided it couldn't eat at her any longer, she had to ask them. "Trish? Hi it's Steph! Can you meet me for lunch today at Mandel's? Great, I'll see you there! Hey Trish.are you with a guy? Oh I thought I heard someone. OK. Bye!" Stephanie swore she heard a mans voice, a very familiar mans voice. Oh well. Now Stephanie just had to call her husband, who was working out. "Hey sweety. Can you meet me for lunch today? Great! Be at Mandel's at noon! Who all are you working out with? Oh.just the guys? OK.well bye! Love you too!" That was weird, Stephanie thought. She heard some girl giggling, but Hunter was just working out with the guys. Maybe it was someone who worked there, or one of their daughters.  
  
~*Mandel's*~  
  
Trish, Hunter, and Steph all sat down at their table at Mandel's. Trish and Hunter were both shocked when they got there, they thought they were having lunch just with Stephanie. It didn't bother them though, Hunter was Stephanie's husband, and Trish was her best friend this usually happened, but Trish usually brought a guy so she didn't feel like the third wheel.  
  
"Trish, Hunter I wanted to ask both of you something." Trish and Hunter nodded with a smile. "Well.uh.I know this is silly.but Madame Clio said that Trish, you know more about Hunter than I think, or something, so do you know why she would say that?"  
  
Hunter started to talk. "Stephanie hunny, it's a physic.they don't know everything, they probably just made it up."  
  
Trish agreed. "Yeah Steph, I mean I don't even trust them 100%!"  
  
Stephanie, feeling a little silly said "I know, but I thought I was just check."  
  
They continued the meal talking about random things. Then Trish went to work out, and Hunter and Stephanie went home.  
  
~*Hunter's and Stephanie's Home*~  
  
"Hey, I think Stephanie is getting a little more suspicious."  
  
"Oh.well just cover it up better."  
  
"I'm trying.tomorrow same time same place?" "See you there"  
  
*****Stephanie comes back from changing*****  
  
"Who was that on the phone Hunter?"  
  
"Oh, someone with the wrong number Steph" Hunter said giving his wife a kiss.  
  
"Well I have to do some work, then I am all yours baby!"  
  
"Ok Steph, I'll just catch up on my reading then we can get naughty!" Stephanie giggled.  
  
"I will finish as fast as a I can!"  
  
2 hours later Stephanie got done with her work, and she and Hunter spent the rest of the day wrapped in each others arms. 


End file.
